Super Saturdays
Super Saturdays is a Saturday morning programming block on Bonzai Network, serving as the channel's marquee slot for series premieres, new episodes, and re-runs of its animated series. It currently airs from 9:00 to 11:30 a.m. Eastern Time. The first incarnation of Super Saturdays began on June 25, 2016 as Crack Up! Saturdays, featuring off-network and imported comedy series in both animated and live-action form. It would receive a temporary rebrand as the Breakfast Club in 2017 before finally adopting its current name in March of the same year, now focusing solely on cartoons. The second incarnation of Super Saturdays ''launched on May 5, 2018, following the previous block's merger with fellow programming strand ''XTRM! Saturdays. Its runtime was divided into two separate schedules; one focusing on animated comedies (Saturday Laugh Riot), and the other focusing on action-oriented cartoons (Saturday Action Squad). History As Crack Up! Saturdays (2016–17) Super Saturdays first launched as Crack Up! Saturdays ''on June 18, 2016, as the direct successor to the ''Hooray for Saturday! morning block. At this time, programming featured both live-action and animated television series, with shows such as Endangered Species, Numb Chucks,'' Snark's Wild Adventures. The theme of the block focused on a fictional day called "Sir Chuckleton's Day" (celebrated on every Saturday of the month), in which there is always something "facetious, funny, and frivolous" to watch on TV during the hours of 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. (the block's airtime). Bonzai Network promoted ''Super Saturdays's launch by cutouts of the fictional character/mascot of the block, Sir Chuckleton, designed by Titmouse, Inc. As Breakfast Club ''(2017) TBA As Original ''Super Saturdays ''(2017–18) TBA. As New ''Super Saturdays (May 2018–present) On May 5, 2018, Super Saturdays ''and its fellow Saturday programming block [[XTRM! Saturdays|''XTRM! Saturdays]] were merged together into one unified line-up, retaining the name of the former. The combined strand, now airing from 8:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m., was split into two different sub-blocks: Saturday Laugh Riot, which focused on animated comedies such as Flubber ''and ''Danny Dog, and Saturday Action Squad, which focused on action-oriented cartoons such as The Amazing Spiez! ''and ''Blade of the Ghost. Programming Former programming Original series * Blade of the Ghost ''(May 5 – July 24, 2018; August 4 – 25, 2018) * ''Flubber (September 17, 2016 – June 30, 2018; July 7 – August 4, 2018) * Sir Chuckleton and Pals (September 17, 2016 – September 15, 2018) * Snark's Wild Adventures ''(January 7, 2017 – February 17, 2018) Acquired programming '''Animated series' * 3 Amigonauts * The Amazing Spiez! * Camp Lakebottom * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Counterfeit Cat * Dennis and Gnasher * Endangered Species * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Numb Chucks * Rolling with the Ronks! * Turning Mecard Live-action series * Funniest Pets and People Sir Chuckleton and Pals Further information: Sir Chuckleton and Pals In July, Bonzai Network hired animation company Titmouse, Inc. to produce and release several shorts and clips of the block's mascot Sir Chuckelton, accompanied by several other sidekicks, including a whoopee cushion named Flarb, a banana cream pie named Splat, and a foghorn named Honk. Dubbed Sir Chuckleton and Pals, the 5-minute shorts featured the four going on various adventures often focused on pulling pranks or solving "laughter emergencies". Due to popular success, Bonzai Network commissioned the shorts for a full-length series beginning with a 52-episode season which began airing on September 17, 2016.Category:Programming Blocks Category:Bonzai Network Blocks Category:Bonzai Network